(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device for stably attaching a polarizer for preventing contamination of a liquid crystal layer.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is presently a widely used type of flat panel display, includes two substrates with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. By applying voltages to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field, the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and thereby the amount of light transmitted by the liquid crystal layer, may be controlled to display an image.
The two sheets of display panels configuring the liquid crystal display may include a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. A gate line transferring a gate signal and a data line transferring a data signal are formed to cross each other. A thin film transistor connected with the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode connected with the thin film transistor, and the like may be formed on the thin film transistor array panel. A light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, and the like may be formed on the opposing display panel. In some cases, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed on the thin film transistor array panel.
However, because a liquid crystal display in the related art generally uses two sheets of substrates on which respective constituent elements are formed, the display device tends to be heavy and thick, has a high cost, and has a long processing time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.